<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>okolo třeboně by Aziz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885588">okolo třeboně</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz'>Aziz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>myslím, tedy slam-versum [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, Jaskier je z Ostravy, M/M, Monster of the Week, Slam Poetry AU, arpád s bohdanem patří mývalzpívalovi já si je jen pučuju, dvě monstra týdne za cenu jednoho ale na to jste si už snad zvykli, exorcismus: speedrun, jaskier si projde traumatickou událostí a o dva dny později o tom už říká slam, já - casually namedropping opravdový slamery: je to o AUTENTICITĚ, neodechovka, neviditelní (ČT) lore if you squint, posednutí démonem, vodníci, čtěte: spí spolu ale to neznamená že nemůžou být místy pitomí</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier s Geraltem nejdříve vyřídí démona, a pak Jaskier dostane pozvánku účinkovat na znovuotevření Lázní Jitřenka v Třeboni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>myslím, tedy slam-versum [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>okolo třeboně</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lázně Jitřenka vedeny vodnickou rodinou v Třeboni neexistují, pokud vím. Jejich název je ale inspirován Lázněmi Aurora, které v Třeboni jsou, a také se nachází poblíž rybníka Svět. O dalších podobnostech vám nic neřeknu, protože jsem tam v životě nebyla, a tudíž tuto fanfikci neberte ani jako reklamu, ani jako špinění pověsti. Je to čistá fikce a nemám z toho ani cent, jen si ráda živě představuji setting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pod každým jejich krokem skřípou prastará dřevěná prkna podlahy - dokonce i Geraltovi, s jeho zaklínačovskými reflexy, se nedaří pohybovat se neslyšně jako vždycky. Jejich podrážky víří prach, tlustou, desítky let starou vrstvu prachu a suti na podlaze, která se zvedá ve velkých tmavých chomáčích a krouží jim kolem kotníků. Smrdí to tu zatuchle, navlhle a zemitě jako plíseň, vápenitě jako rozmočená omítka. Špinavá okna propouští do každé místnosti jen tlumené světlo, takže se dům topí v pološeru. Kdesi vysoko nad nimi, na půdě, slyší Jaskier zpívat meluzínu. V rozích pokojů jsou velké pavučiny a v některých sedí a číhají vykrmení pavouci, zadečky tlusté - velké jako poslední článek Jaskierova prstu.</p><p>Ten dům je napůl troska, a napůl - pod nánosem prachu - absolutně netknutý zubem času. Jaskier si ale dokáže představit, že po nějaké té investici a rekonstrukci by to mohlo být honosné sídlo, tak jako prý kdysi. Postavil si ho za první republiky nějaký bohatý obchodník a jeho rodina v něm žila po několik generací - s přestávkou během druhé světové války, kdy jim ho zabavili nacisti - až do nástupu komunistického režimu, kdy jim jejich velký drahý dům byl samozřejmě odebrán - stejně tak jako rodinná firma - a věnován tomu či onomu stranickému funkcionáři, ale nakonec skončil prázdný a opuštěný. Během privatizace se vrátil do rukou poslednímu z původních vlastníků, který ale už měl dávno život zbudovaný jinde, a tak sídlo prodal. Odkoupil jej nějaký zbohatlík, který chtěl dům zrekonstruovat a mít z něj luxusní, moderně starožitnou vilu. Krátce po začátku prací ale na staveništi došlo k několika nehodám, a ti dělníci, kteří nezemřeli nebo nebyli zranění, se prostě vyděsili toho, jak skončili jejich kolegové. Brzo se široko daleko proslýchalo, že je dům prokletý. Že v něm straší. Takže ho poté nechtěl už nikdo koupit - a tak tomu zbohatlíkovi zůstal na krku až do jeho nedávné smrti.</p><p>Nyní dům přešel na jeho syna, který se rozhodl otcův pokus zopakovat. Stejně jako jeho otec brzo narazil: z první prohlídky po letech vyvázl s roztříštěným předloktím a lehkým otřesem mozku a realitní makléř, který ho doprovázel, na tom nebyl o nic líp.</p><p>A tak se synek rozhodl si najmout zaklínače.</p><p>Geralt nad tím e-mailem dlouho brblal, už když jej četl Jaskierovi, usazenému v jeho klíně, přes rameno, pak večer cestou do vinárny, kam je Impala a Nikki pozvaly, a i cestou z vinárny domů, pozdě v noci, po tom, co Jaskierovi vyšukal mozek z hlavy, už přitisknutý k Jaskierovým zádům, naslouchaje jeho zpomalujícímu dechu, až Jaskier, s hlavou příjemně prázdnou, u jeho brblání usnul, ráno u snídaně a nakonec i odpoledne, když mu Jaskier znova seděl na klíně a pozoroval, jak Geralt vyťukává odpověď.</p><p>“Nejsem žádnej zasranej exorcista,” řekl Geralt, zatímco se ptal po adrese a posílal číslo účtu, na který měla být zaslána záloha. “Když ti straší v baráku, najmi si kněze. Ne zaklínače.”</p><p>“Ale ten chlap musí být, jakože, nechutně bohatej,” poznamenal Jaskier, scrolluje instagramem. Dredatá Linda, co vedle něj sedí na několika seminářích, měla novou drtičku na trávu se složitým ornamentem na víčku. Nikki přidala ze včerejška vysoce uměleckou fotku čtyř plných vinných sklenic. Impala vybrala selfie, kterou fotila, a na které má tím pádem jen půlku obličeje; Nikki vypadá báječně, jako vždy; Jaskier se tváří jako idiot a viditelně už má trochu hladinku; Geraltův výraz je nečitelný, a jediné, z čeho Jaskier usuzuje, že mu nevadilo se nechat vyfotit je ten fakt, že Impala ještě měla funkční mobil, ze kterého tu fotku mohla nahrát; každý má v ruce svou rozpitou sklenici s vínem. Venca přidal obrázek výkresu své dcerky, na který je nádherně hrdý.</p><p>“Je,” přikývl Geralt, a na konec mailu ťukal, <em> S pozdravem, Geralt z Rivie. </em> “Proto to taky beru.”</p><p>Předsíň není nic zvláštního, krom toho, že by se do ní vešla celá Jaskierova kuchyňka a jídelna. Odtud je ale velké dveře vpustí do hlavní haly v přízemí. Hala má vysoký strop, zabírá dvě patra. Je tu široké schodiště s vyřezávaným dřevěným zábradlím, které vede na ochoz, který tvoří druhé patro místnosti. Na schodech je natažen špinavý, zašlý, kdysi snad červený koberec, a jako krvavá řeka teče přes halu a vlévá se až do předsíně. Po levé straně od schodiště stojí krásné koncertní křídlo z tmavého kvalitního dřeva, zavřené a zaprášené, a Jaskiera zasvrbí prsty, jak by se chtěly rozběhnout po klávesách, jako kdysi, když ještě chodil na lekce - vyšel ale ze cviku a piano rozhodně po letech musí být rozladěné, takže si to nechá jen pro své představy. Na zemi se na dvou místech válí střepiny rozbitého jakéhosi starožitného porcelánu - z tvarů v jedné z hromad by se dalo odhadovat na ornamentální vázu. Z haly vedou dvoje další dveře: nalevo do jídelny, napravo do obývacího pokoje - teď jsou oboje zavřené, ale majitel poslal Geraltovi nákresy domu, aby se v něm při lovu snadněji zorientovali.</p><p>“Kam teď?” zeptá se Jaskier.</p><p>“Poslední útok byl nahoře, v knihovně. Shodilo to na ně knihovnu. Pochybuju ale, že je to vázaný na konkrétní místnost,” řekl Geralt pomalu a rozvážně.</p><p>“Takže co teď? Budeme čekat?” Jaskier začínal zjišťovat, že partnerství s Geraltem posilovalo jeho trpělivost. Vždycky měl problém tiše sedět a čekat - vždycky se za něčím hnal, ať už to byly zážitky nebo lidi. Jenže Geralt potřeboval číhat na monstra, a pokud se za ním chtěl Jaskier neúnavně tahat, jako pejsek na vodítku, musel se v těchto záležitostech naučit určité disciplíně, a myslel si, že byl na docela dobré cestě.</p><p>Geralt očima pomalu, pozorně přejížděl z jednoho kouta místnosti k druhému. “Nebo ho můžeme zkusit něčím vylákat.” Jeho pohled spočine na Jaskierovi, tázavý.</p><p>Jaskier zkříží ruce na prsou. “Viděl jsem dost dílů <em> Scooby Doo </em> na to, abych pochopil, co tenhle pohled znamená.” Dramaticky se odmlčí. “Mám bejt návnada.” Ne že by mu to tak úplně vadilo. Geralt ho před vším ochrání, a pokud Jaskier zahraje svoje karty správně, možná by z toho později mohl padnout nějaký pěkný revanš. Navíc, ty peníze, které za tuhle zakázku Geralt dostane, budou jeho benefitovat taky - protože aniž o tom mluvili, z Jaskierova titěrného bytu se stala <em> jejich domácnost </em>, na které se oba podíleli nakolik jim to možnosti povolovaly.</p><p>“Nedramatizuj to, Jasku,” řekne Geralt. Významně se podívá na klavír a pak zpátky na Jaskiera. “Jen mi zahraješ písničku. Umíš na to?”</p><p>“Jestli umím - “ zasměje se Jaskier. “Na lekce klavíru jsem docházel šest let.” Od sedmi do třinácti, kdy se v pubertálním záchvěvu rozhodl se radši věnovat něčemu praktičtějšímu a víc <em> cool</em>, jako je kytara - jen aby se v předposledním ročníku gymnázia nechal uchvátit mnohem víc <em> nekůl </em> nástrojem, <em> loutnou</em>. Sám sobě dokáže přiznat, že je trochu ze cviku, ostatním lidem nikdy. Pomalým krokem přejde ke koncertnímu křídlu. “Co bys rád slyšel?” zeptá se, když z kláves zvedne kryt.</p><p>Geralt mávne rukou. “Třeba Ovčáky čtveráky. Nehraješ pro mě,” připomene mu.</p><p>Jaskier si odfrkne a protočí oči. “Ach, Geralte, ty opravdu <em> víš</em>, co dívce říct, aby se cítila <em> speciálně</em>.”</p><p>Geralt potřese hlavou. “Kušuj a hraj,” řekne, tak nekousavě, jak jen to říct jde.</p><p>Jaskier se usadí na stoličku, protáhne si prsty a zlehka je položí v základním postavení na klávesy. Nad tím, co zahraje, uvažuje jenom okamžik. Je to jedna z mála věcí, které se sám od sebe naučil už po tom, co skončil s opravdovými lekcemi, protože se na kytaru nehrála tak dobře. Před několika týdny se vracel z návštěvy u rodičů a chvíli se zastavil na nádraží, protože piano bylo neobvykle volné a poblíž postávala skupinka puberťáků, která vypadala, že to ocení, takže ji má čerstvě v paměti.</p><p><em> G, F#, H, E, D, </em> začne hrát <em>Welcome To The Black Parade</em>. Pamatuje si, jak se na něj na nádraží hlouček mladých emařů obrátil s údivem v očích. Nevypadal zrovna jako jeden z nich - měl na sobě černé džíny, bílou košili se světle modrými růžemi a sako (možná dámské, soudě dle toho, jak mu sedělo v pase, ale našel ho před rokem v sekáči a <em> nemohl </em> odejít bez něj) v agresivní barvě královské modři. Ale v jejich věku byl úplně stejný, jako oni, v černé od hlavy k patě. Jednou si dokonce obarvil vlasy.</p><p>"<em>When I was - a young boy - my father - took me into the city - to see a marching band</em>," zazpívá. Klavír pod jeho prsty zní neobratně, je starý a rozladěný, a jeho zvuk, v kombinaci s Jaskierovým hlasem, se nese hrobovým tichem opuštěného, chátrajícího sídla a odráží se od stěn velice zvláštním způsobem. Cítí, jak ho Geralt sleduje. Pravděpodobně se jen modlí, aby tohle týrání jeho citlivých uší co nejdříve skončilo.</p><p>Ozve se rána, jako by se náhle všechny dveře v domě najednou zabouchly. V dalším okamžiku z ochozu vyletí starožitná váza a roztříští se stranu koncertního křídla. Jaskier cítí, jak ho do nohy udeří ulomené ucho.</p><p>Klavír vydá příšerný zvuk, jak se Jaskier o klávesy opře, aby se vymrštil ze stoličky a dal se na útěk do bezpečí, schovat se za Geraltova široká, silná, <em> bezpečná </em> záda -</p><p>Než stačí udělat krok, k nohám mu s třísknutím přiletí stará kniha. <em> Téměř </em> se dotkne špiček jeho bot. Jaskier uskočí, zkusí vyrazit znova - a Geralt přesně včas udělá znak pro <em> Aard </em> a odstrčí Jaskiera z cesty velkého plechového hrnce, který v záplavě střepů proletí skleněnou tabulí ve dveřích do jídelny. Se zařinčením dopadne na schody. Jaskiera kouzlo povalí na záda. Praští se při tom do hlavy.</p><p>Když se zvedne na nohy, sleduje to z místa mimo své tělo. Cítí se až závratně lehce a <em> je mimo svoje tělo</em>. Je jen nic visící ve vzduchu. Výkřik plný hrůzy se mu pokouší hrdlem prodrat z úst ven, ale nemá žádné plíce a žádné hlasivky, které by výkřik utvořily, a žádné hrdlo a žádná ústa, kterými by se škrábal ven. A přesto má pocit, že křičí.</p><p>Vidí sám sebe, jak sebou sotva neznatelně škubne.</p><p>“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptá se ho Geralt, ale adresuje Jaskierovo tělo a ne<em> Jaskiera </em>. Je to tak zatraceně divný.</p><p>‘Jaskier’ se přestane oprašovat a zvedne k Geraltovi pohled. Geraltovy zorničky se stáhnou do úzkých štěrbinek, zostra se nadechne. <em> Jaskiera </em>zaskočí to samé - oči jeho těla jsou celé černé, jako nejtemnější noc, bez viditelného bělma, podobně jako Geraltovy, když používá své zaklínačovské lektvary, jen bez děsivých naběhnutých žilek kolem. Ne že by tohle nevypadalo zatraceně děsivě.</p><p>“V absolutním,” řekne ‘Jaskier’. Jeho hlas zní zvláštně. Zvláštně se ohýbá kolem samohlásek a škobrtá na souhláskách, jako kdyby si někdo úplně nepamatoval, jak pracovat s hlasivkami, jazykem a rty - jak přesně vysoko každé písmeno v ústech položit, kde se dotknout jazykem zubů a kde patra. Roztáhne rty do širokého úsměvu, protáhne si krk, až to křupne. <em> Jaskier </em> cítí, jak se nad tím zvukem zašklebí svou neexistující tváří. “Tělo jsem už <em> dlooouho </em> neměl. Je to… <em> zajímavý </em> pocit.”</p><p>Geralt sáhne po meči. Tasí, strčí čepel ‘Jaskierovi’ téměř pod bradu. “Pusť ho.”</p><p><em> Jaskier </em> cítí fantomovou ozvěnu záchvěvu vzduchu, který ten pohyb vyvolá, na svém neexistujícím hrdle. Ten pocit jakoby ho vtáhl o drobný kousek zpátky do těla, jakoby ho k jeho tělu připoutal o kousíček pevněji.</p><p>‘Jaskier’ pobaveně zvedne jedno obočí. Těžký hrnec vystřelí ze svého dosavadního místa na podlaze a s ostrým kovovým zvukem vyrazí Geraltovi stříbrný meč z ruky.</p><p>“Jsi tak zatraceně <em> teritoriální</em>, zaklínači,” řekne ‘Jaskier’. “Znal si ho teprve půl hodiny a už jsi byl samé <em> pusť ho, ruce pryč</em>.”</p><p>“Na co chceš tenhle barák?” zeptá se Geralt. Očividně se o své teritoriálnosti nechce bavit.</p><p>Té věci, co je v Jaskierově těle, je absolutně u prdele, o čem se Geralt chce bavit. “Ne že by mu to vadilo,” prohlásí spěšně. “Myslím, že bys ho mohl zechcat - jako pes patník - a byl by absolutně spokojený.” <em> Cotokurva - </em> “Říká se ti Bílý vlk, že? Vlk a pes, to je skoro to samý - “</p><p>“Nepřišel jsem sem rozebírat svůj osobní život,” zavrčí Geralt. “Vypadni z mýho barda, ty démonská svině.”</p><p>“Vlk má drápy,” zasměje se démon v Jaskierově těle, jaksi křečovitě. “Myslím, že ne. Docela si jeho tělo užívám.” Přitiskne si dlaň na krk, ke krkavici. <em> Jaskier </em> to <em> cítí</em>, jak dotek na svém hrdle, tak svůj vlastní tep pod bříšky prstů, nečekaně vyrovnaný. A taky se cítí zase <em> blíže </em> svému tělu, zvláštním způsobem. Všechny <em> jeho </em> části nejsou reálné, ale zdají se o trochu solidnější, navzdory vší logice.</p><p>“Ah, jak mu tepe srdce. Silný, mladý kus svalu.” Sjede rukou níž, přes klíční kosti doprostřed hrudi. <em> Jaskier </em> pod svými prsty živě cítí svou kůži i látku své košile. <em> Knoflíky</em>. “Plíce by mohly být v trochu lepším stavu, ale darovanému koni na zuby nekoukej, nebo jak vy to říkáte.” Zatlačí prsty kousek pod žebra. <em> Jaskier </em> cítí velmi reálný nepříjemný tlak přesně v tom místě. Žádná ozvěna. “Ale když jsme u toho, játra taky nejsou úplně nedotčená. Ovšem <em> níž </em> má jeden orgán, který funguje absolutně bez problémů, o čemž <em> tobě </em> asi nemusím vyprávět - “</p><p>Geraltovi už při začátku prognózy na čele naběhne žíla, a z očí mu šlehají blesky, až se s výkřikem po démonovi vrhne. Jenže Jaskierovo tělo se výpadu elegantně vyhne, rychleji než by to Jaskier kdy dokázal. Ale <em> Jaskier </em> ten pohyb <em> cítí</em>, cítí, jak se smrští a natáhnou jeho svaly, jak se ohnou jeho klouby. <em> Jaskier </em> se na to pokusí koncentrovat, na ten <em> pocit </em> jeho těla. Koncentruje se na své tělo a bojuje proti prázdné nicotě a netvárnosti, pokusí se do svého těla dostat co nejhlouběji - jenže je už plné. Napěchovat se tam s druhou entitou nedokáže a není dost silný na to, aby ji chytl za pačesy a vyrval ze sebe kořen její existence.</p><p>“A je <em> plný </em> hříchu. Bude se mi v něm bydlet <em> náramně</em>. Je tak zatraceně <em> marnivý</em>,” řekne démon, a zatahá za límeček Jaskierovy pestrobarevné košile. “<em>Pyšný</em>. A plný <em> smilstva</em>. <em> Obžerství</em>, <em> opilství</em>.”</p><p>“Drž hubu,” řekne Geralt, a udělá znak <em> Axie</em>.</p><p>A <em> Jaskier </em> cítí i tohle, jiným způsobem. V jeho těle je náhle trochu víc místa, jako kdyby Geraltovo kouzlo upustilo trochu té entity, která jej zabrala - a <em> Jaskier </em> se bez váhání uvrtá do všech vzniklých skulinek. Není to vůbec příjemný pocit - jeho vlastní tělo je mu těsné, je tam <em> přelidněno</em>, a rozhodně jej nemá plně pod kontrolou, ale <em> je </em>v něm a to je to nejdůležitější.</p><p>Geralt tasil stříbrný meč. To znamená, že by na toho bastarda mělo fungovat stříbro. Jaskier má v zadní kapse kalhot rybičku, s postříbřenou čepelí - Geralt mu ji nedávno věnoval. Vtisknul mu ji do dlaně s hrobově vážným výrazem - jako by takový nenosil každodenně - pořídil mu ji, aby byl Jaskier na lovech ve větším bezpečí, aby se mohl bránit.</p><p>“Myslíš si, že se poseru z těhle tvých pitomých kouzlíček?” zasmějí se Jaskierova ústa, zatímco <em> Jaskier </em> se soustředí na své ruce. Soustředí se na ten pocit, jaké to je, mít ruce a ovládat je. Soustředí se na každý jeden článek prstu, na každou kůstku a každý sval jednotlivě, ale i na své ruce jako celek. Ruce ruce <em> ruce</em>. “Tyhle vaše pitomý <em> znamení</em>,” prskne démon. “Kurvíte tím Chaos, vy špinavý vědmáci. Ještě o něco víc, než čarodějové, protože ti ho aspoň používají k něčemu pořádnýmu.”</p><p><em> Jaskier </em> pohne svou dlaní. Sotva znatelně, ale <em> cukne</em>, a je to to nejsladší vítězství, co <em> Jaskier </em> v poslední době pocítil. A <em> ví</em>, že Geralt si toho taky všiml, protože mu přes tvář přeběhne cosi zvláštního a podívá se démonovi zpříma do prázdných černých očí.</p><p>“Zeptám se znova. Na co ti je tenhle barák?”</p><p>Geralt chápe, že musí démona zaměstnat, aby se Jaskier mohl zase plně zmocnit svých končetin. Nebo aspoň jedné, pro začátek.</p><p>“Na co je <em> lidem </em> tenhle barák?” opáčí démon. “Přitáhli mě sem za války, v srolovaných rudých vlajkách se svastikou. Ve svých uniformách. A na zbytcích jejich nenávisti se můžu živit <em> doteď</em>. Lidé jsou tak zábavní. Jejich životy jsou drobné a nicotné, ale jsou schopni tak <em> silných </em> emocí.” <em> Jaskier </em> dokáže kloub svého ramene zatlačit o něco více dozadu. “Jsou schopni zanechat svůj otisk v místech, ve věcech, už když dávno hnijou dva metry pod zemí.” <em> Jaskier </em> ohne svůj loket, vytáhne svou dlaň trochu výš, aby ji mohl zastrčit do zadní kapsy. “Nechci tady žádný zasraný <em> renovace</em>. Žádný vymalovávání, žádný nastěhovávání. Všechno tu zůstane na svým místě, dokud z toho nevyžeru poslední kapičku hříchu.” <em> Jaskier </em> sevře dlaň kolem rybičky. Vytáhne ji ven. Otevře rybičku jednou rukou, jak ho to Geralt učil. “A až to udělám, pučím si tadytu hezkou tvářičku a půjdu se nažrat jinam. Budu se živit na <em> smilstvu </em> a <em> hněvu </em> a <em> krutosti</em>, dokud se tohle tělo nerozpadne. Ne dokud <em> neumře </em> . Dokud se <em> nerozpadne</em>. A tvýho básníka budu vláčet sebou. A ty, <em> Geralte z Rivie</em>, <em> řezníku z Blavikenu</em>, budeš do konce času vědět, že za jeho posranej život můžeš jenom <em> ty</em>.” </p><p><em> Jaskier </em> si čepel naplocho přitiskne k holému předloktí druhé ruky. Z hrdla se mu vydere výkřik, jak stříbro démona popálí, ale on sám necítí nic. A tak ještě přitlačí, tiskne si chladný kov ke kůži tak silně, že se mu nabroušeným ostřím objeví tenká, temně rudá lesklá linka. Začne ronit tlusté krůpěje krve, které ale na ráně jen líně sedí. Cítí, že křičí dál, silněji. Náhle ztratí kontrolu nad svou rukou - démon rybičku bezmyšlenkovitě odhodí stranou, a ta se čepelí zasekne v dřevěném obkladu hlavní haly.</p><p>Geralt mu jednu ubalí, přímo do obličeje, a najednou je Jaskier ve svém těle sám. Má nad ním plnou kontrolu, ale stejně se mu zlomí kolena a dopadne na zem. Zavře a otevře dlaně a nevěřícně ten pohyb sleduje. To dělá on. To dělá <em> on</em>. Přestane, jen aby si ověřil, že může, a pak to udělá znova.</p><p>“Jasku, jsi v pořádku?” zeptá se Geralt. Jaskier si až teď uvědomuje, že si klekl vedle něj. Vezme Jaskierovu hlavu něžně do dlaní. “Mluv se mnou, jsi v pořádku?”</p><p>Jaskier cítí váhu svého těla, kterou si snad nikdy předtím neuvědomil. Je si vědom každého vlákna svalu, každé vlásečnice, každého úkonu svých útrob. Srdce mu bolestivě buší v uších, za očima, i ve tváři, kde Geraltova pěst vyrazila démona z jeho těla -</p><p>Vykloní se stranou a vyzvrací svoji snídani.</p><p>Geralt ho konejšivě hladí po zádech celou dobu, co je Jaskierovi zle, a když už jen splašeně dýchá v rytmu vyražených výdechů a lačných nádechů a z úst mu odkapávají už jen sliny, vezme ho Geralt opatrně do náručí.</p><p>Jaskierova víčka jsou těžká. Zavře oči. “Co to do prdele,” zamumlá. “Co to kurva. Doprdele, Geralte, co to kurva. Kurva. Co to kurva - “</p><p>Geralt ho vynese ven před dům a posadí ho na chodník. Na čerstvém vduchu Jaskier pomalu přestává vnímat své tělo tak hluboce. Hrdlo ho pálí, vzadu v ústech má nepříjemnou kyselou chuť a na patře zase cítí síru. Tváře má vlhké. Neotevře oči a jen dýchá, soustředí se zase na věci <em> mimo sebe</em>.</p><p>“Nechám tě tady,” zašeptá mu Geralt, “a půjdu dovnitř, podat si toho bastarda. Zvládneš to?”</p><p>Jaskier přikývne. Je vysílený, ale přesto se v něm konečně začíná usazovat vztek na to, co se stalo. Začínají se mu v krku vzpřičovat všechna slova, co odtud vyšla, jako kdyby měl znova zvracet. “Vymrdej s ním až do příštího tisíciletí.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt se vrátí o něco později - za deset minut, za půl hodiny, kdo ví, Jaskier se soustředí na zklidnění svého dechu a na počítání hrudek v asfaltu pod jeho nohama. Vznáší se kolem něj štiplavé aroma síry. I tak ho ale Jaskier stáhne k sobě dolů na chodník a přitiskne se k němu, dokud kolem něj Geralt neobmotá svoje silné paže.</p><p>A Jaskier se cítí <em> doma </em> ve svém těle, a zároveň se může soustředit na Geralta a ne na sebe. Je si jistý, že z Geraltova pevného sevření jeho vědomí už neuteče.</p><p>Zhluboka dýchá, a má obličej tak schovaný v Geraltově hrudi, že pod sírou cítí Geraltovu typickou vůni, kůži a pižmo.</p><p>"Kurva, Geralte, co to do prdele bylo," zašeptá. "Byl jsem - "</p><p>"Já vím," řekne Geralt.</p><p>"A ono to - <em> Geralte </em> - "</p><p>Geralt ho sevře pevněji. "<em>Já</em> <em>vím</em>," konejší ho. "Já vím, Jasku. Neboj. Já vím."</p><p>Geralt ví. To je dobře.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Skříp, vrz, zní naše kroky </em> <em><br/></em> <em> tam, kde nezněly už roky. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Naše boty víří prach </em> <em><br/></em> <em> a do kostí se vkrádá strach. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Dům ponořen v hrobovém tichu </em> <em><br/></em> <em> co dusí a nedovolí nádechu. </em></p><p><em> Mám srdce umělce, a to nepřehlídlo </em> <em><br/></em> <em> nádherné, prastaré koncertní křídlo. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Lidský život je nuzný a krátký, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> tak usadím se na sedátko vratký </em> <em><br/></em> <em> a prsty mé vyrazí </em> <em><br/></em> <em> pohladit klavíru klávesy. </em></p><p><em> Někdo v tomhle domě asi nemá rád Bacha </em> <em><br/></em> <em> protože se ozve neskutečná řacha. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Vyděsím se velice </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Když kolem hlavy prosviští mi poklice. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> A tak zaklínač hned </em> <em><br/></em> <em> tasí svůj stříbrný meč.” </em></p><p>Jaskierovi se ten inkriminovaný den udělalo zle ještě jednou, po obědě, takže Geralt vyrazil za Yennefer, aby mu na to dala nějaký bylinky. Yennefer se mu vysmála - soudil Jaskier podle toho výrazu, se kterým Geralt přišel domů - a místo nějakých složitých lektvarů ho poslala zpátky s poloprázdnou krabičkou mátového čaje. Další den - po tom, co léčil žaludek na vodě mátovým čajem a Geraltovým objetím - už mu bylo líp, natolik, že mohl bez problémů na přednášky, a den po tom si na nějaké trauma ani nevzpomněl a psal o událostech toho dne slam.</p><p><em> “A mými rty bestie praví </em> <em><br/></em> <em> - zaklínači věnuje úsměv dravý - </em> <em><br/></em> <em> že mý srdce je silný a zdravý </em> <em><br/></em> <em> ale mám na plicích dehet </em> <em><br/></em> <em> a na levým malíku zlomenej nehet </em> <em><br/></em> <em> a že chátraj mi játra </em> <em><br/></em> <em> a já sám jsem jen chátra - ” </em></p><p>Jaskier vždycky žil přítomností. Nikdy ho neužilo na ohlížení se zpátky. Co se stalo, stalo se, a Jaskier se zas a znova zvedl na nohy, oprášil si kalhoty a šel dál. Když s Geraltem začal nahánět příšery - když denodenně nastavoval krk, když byly modřiny a pohmožděniny (přinejlepším) a hluboké kousance (přinejhorším) na denním pořádku - nic se nezměnilo. Kousnul ho vlkodlak? Vyrvala mu bruxa málem srdce? Vyrval ho démon z jeho těla? Nevadí. S každou traumatizující událostí se prostě oklepal a těšil se na další dobrodružství.</p><p>Ne, že by neměl strach. Tedy, neměl, kdykoliv mezi ním a nebezpečím jako hradba stál Geralt. Jen prostě jakmile věděl, že je v bezpečí, oddechl si a podíval se na celou situaci se zdravým odstupem. A když usoudil, že přežil, nebylo už nutné lpět na detailech - a nenechal se tím trápit.</p><p>
  <em> Opláchnout a opakovat. </em>
</p><p><em> “A tak jsem byl zase celej </em> <em><br/></em> <em> moje duše v mojem těle </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Žádný poučení </em> <em><br/></em> <em> v tomhle slamu asi není - </em> <em><br/></em> <em> snad jenom, milí zlatí</em><em>,<br/></em> <em> že na Satana stříbro platí. </em></p><p><em> A toho, kdo zaklínače na démona zavolal </em> <em><br/></em> <em> budu mít už navždycky za vola.</em></p><p>Díky!”</p><p>Jaskier se ukloní, zatímco mu jakýsi plzeňský klub hlasitě tleská. Podařilo se jim s Impalou uvrtat do cizácký akce, a i když jim oběma trochu chybí Břeněk a Venca a Mýval a důvěrně známé prostory, je hezké zase jednou vyrazit mimo svou komfortní zónu. Jsou tu ještě nějaká místní jména a pak další dovezený Pražák, jeden z těch známějších - celebrita, pokud by se tomu tak u něčeho tak undergroundového, jako je slam, dalo říkat.</p><p>(S jakýmsi překvapením si ale Jaskier během večera uvědomí, že se taky pomalu začíná řadit k <em> těm známějším</em>. Někdo ho musel někde natočit na svoje instastory, nebo možná rovnou na youtube, protože když v prvním kole oznámil <em> Tak dej groš</em>, ozvalo se mnoho radostných výkřiků, které věděly, co se chystá.)</p><p>Moderuje a kalibruje to Doktor Filipitch.</p><p>“Kolik bodů dostane Marigold a jeho zaklínač?”</p><p>Jaskierův zaklínač sedí na baru, před sebou má napůl vypitý půllitr a téměř káravě na Jaskiera zvedá obočí: <em> takhle to nebylo</em>.</p><p>Jistě, že to tak nebylo, ale Jaskier přece všechny jejich dobrodružství nemůže prezentovat přesně tak, jak se stala. Vůbec by se to nerýmovalo, to zaprvé. Zadruhé, některá z nich neměla vůbec tak uspokojivý konec, jaký jim Jaskier nakonec napsal (nebo měla až příliš uspokojivý konec, a o tom by mu Geralt psát nedovolil). Zatřetí, ač je poezie o vyjádření autorovy duše a je tak úplně nejsubjektivnější literární disciplínou, a ač je slam divoký a hrubý a nevycválaný a sprostý, Jaskier si stejně myslí, že občas je nutná malá cenzura - zvlášť, abyste na podiu nevypadali jako hulvát - a taky proto, že Jaskier si ještě není úplně jistý, jakou nálepku by jim Geralt vybral, a Jaskier ho nechce vyděsit tím, že bude vpisovat jejich intimní vztah do každého ze svých slamů. (Ty dva na erotic slamu bohatě stačily, ovšem to neznamenalo, že Jaskier nepsal další. Psal. Rýmy o Geraltovi ho napadaly pořád a občas byly hodně odvážné. Jen je na dobu neurčitou skladoval netknuté v dokumentech na svém google disku.)</p><p>"Tak mi naplácej," zamumlá, protože ví, že ho Geralt i na tu vzdálenost perfektně uslyší, a mrkne.</p><p>Impala vedle něj se zahihňá. "Vy dva jste se hledali, až jste se našli," utrousí, zatímco Geralt jeden koutek úst zvedne v pobavení a velmi nonšalantním způsobem si začne protahovat ruce.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier s Impalou se na konci večera dělí o druhé místo. Zapijí to tak důkladně, že je Geralt musí vlastnoručně odtáhnout do bytu jednoho místního slamera, který jim velkoryse nabídl přespání. Když se po celých třech hodinách spánku probouzejí, aby stihli vlak v půl páté z Plzně, jsou malátní a oči se jim klíží, ale v osm už Jaskier zasedá na své místo v přednáškovém sálu, vysprchovaný, převlečený a v půlce plechovky Monster energiťáku.</p><p>Když otevře svůj laptop, čeká na něj na facebooku zpráva. Je to nějaká slečna, se kterou se nikdy neviděl, ale její příjmení mu přijde povědomé.</p><p><b> <em>Berenika Vodičková:</em> </b> <em> Ahoj! Viděla jsem tě včera slamovat v Plzni. Moje rodina zrovna v Třeboni znovuotevírá lázně po rekonstrukci a hledá umělce, kteří by při té příležitosti vystoupili. Myslím, že tvůj slam by večer zaručeně oživil! </em></p><p>Jaskier by neměl problém takovou nabídku přijmout - to, že si někdo vybral <em> speciálně </em> jeho mu velice příjemným způsobem hladí ego - ale Berenika přihodí přespání v přidruženém hotelu <em> i </em> honorář, takže odmítnutí opravdu není možnost.</p><p> </p><p>O tři týdny později Jaskier s Geraltem vystupují na vlakovém nádraží v Třeboni. Jaskier znovuotevření lázní pokládá za <em> minimálně </em> semi-formální akci, takže Geralta přemluvil vzít si opravdovou, čistou košili, a ne jednu z jeho krví nasáklých halen z předminulého století. Je černá, a Geralt pohodlně nedopne vrchní dva knoflíky a vyhrnuje si rukávy nad loket, protože není zvyklý, ale Jaskier si rozhodně nehodná stěžovat ani na jedno z toho. Černá Geraltovi sekne, povolené knoflíčky Jaskierovi umožňují pohled na tu jamku mezi jeho klíčními kostmi, do které by chtěl strčit jazyk, a pohled na Geraltova obnažená, chlupatá, zjizvená, vypracovaná předloktí z Jaskiera dělá gentlemana v době viktoriánské, který zrovna uzřel holý kotníček své snoubenky.</p><p>Jaskier sám se uchýlil k pastelově růžovému roláku - protože mu <em> někdo </em> udělal cucflek tam, kde by to límeček košile nezakryl, a Jaskier chtěl vypadat aspoň trochu <em> reprezentativně </em> - černým džínám a bílému saku se vzorem růžových pivoněk. Vypadal jako <em> sváča </em> a podle toho, jak se na něj Geralt díval, si to myslel taky.</p><p>Příprava oslavy byla v Lázních Jitřenka v plném proudu. Všude bylo spoustu personálu v modrobílých uniformách - dva muži na štaflích věšeli ke stropu velký banner, dívky s vlasy staženými do přísných culíků nebo ještě přísnějších drdolů nosily na stoly, které stály podél stěn, tácy s jednohubkami a rovnaly mezi ně vázy s modrými květinami, tři kluci zhruba Jaskierova věku postávali u mixážního pultu vedle improvizovaného pódia, jeden z nich držel mikrofon a o něčem horlivě diskutovali, žena ve středním věku vytírala podlahu a oháněla se s mopem s podobnou vervou, s jakou se Geralt ohání s mečem.</p><p>K Jaskierovi přiskočila slečna s kudrnatými zrzavými vlasy vyčesanými do úhledného drdolu, v bílé košili a temně modrém kostýmku. Na profilovém obrázku na facebooku sice byla vyfocená s rozpuštěnými vlasy, po pas ve vodě, při západu slunce a zády k fotografovi, ale i tak Jaskier bez problému určil, že tohle musí být Berenika Vodičková.</p><p>“Ahoj,” blýskne po něm okouzlujícím úsměvem, zuby bílé a perfektní, a stiskne mu ruku ještě dřív, než ji Jaskier podá. “Berenika, těší mě. Skvělé, že jste tady, třeba kapela ještě nepřijela. V šest začínáme, tatínek bude mít úvodní slovo, pak promluví starosta, potom zahraje kapela tak dvě písničky, a pak přijdeš na řadu ty - tak ve tři čtvrtě na sedm. Pak budeš mít tak hodinku oddech a dáš ten druhej slam, jo?”</p><p>Jaskier přikývl. Berenika měla všechno srovnané. Její hlas nepřipouštěl námitky, i kdyby je Jaskier měl, a tak si začínal myslet, že celou tuhle slavnost organizovala tahle zrzavá slečna s obdivuhodnou vyřídilkou.</p><p>“Teď prosím pojďte se mnou, ukážu vám váš pokoj, abyste si mohli odložit. A pak prosím zaskoč za klukama,” zagestikulovala k trojici u mixážního pultu, která se dále o něčem dohadovala. “Aby věděli, jak tě nazvučit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Je to vodnice,” podotkne Geralt, když se za Berenikou zavřou dveře jejich pokoje. “Všichni tady jsou.”</p><p>Jaskier zmrzne s batohem napůl sundaným ze zad. “Vodnice?” zopakuje, “jako, <em> šiju-šiju-si-botičky </em> vodnice? Jako, <em> Jak-utopit-doktora-Mráčka </em> vodnice?”</p><p>“Vodníci v dnešní době už nikoho netopí. Většinou.”</p><p>“Většinou?” opakuje Jaskier nevěřícně. “<em>Většinou</em>?”</p><p>“V klidu,” řekne Geralt. Pomůže mu z batohu a položí jej na zem vedle postele. “Vodníci, co topí, jsou pro všechny ostatní vodníky vypečený smažky bez sebeovládání. Rodina na úrovni určitě netopí.”</p><p>“Tak proč se tak tváříš, když netopí?”</p><p>Geralt pokrčí rameny. “Nemusím je. Nejsem na ně zvyklý, rozhodně ne na to být s nimi více hodin v jedné místnosti. Navíc, jak asi myslíš, že vzniklo slovo <em> podvodník</em>? To, že tě neutopí, neznamená, že jsou naprosto nevinní.”</p><p>“Takže tím chceš říct, že si mám přepočítat honorář, až ho dostanu.”</p><p>“Tak nějak,” pousměje se Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pošle Geralta, aby si na baru na něj něco dal - protože ví, že Geralt si davů dosyta užije na slamech a kdykoliv jindy se jim vždy raději vyhýbá - zatímco sám vyrazí ke klukům zvukařům. Z původní skupinky tu u mixáku už zbyli jen dva, třetí nejspíše jako jediné východisko jejich horlivé debaty vyhodnotil taktický ústup. Jeden je zrzavý a kudrnaté vlasy má střižené nakrátko - vypadá skoro jako Berenika, ale jeho rysy jsou ostřejší a tvrdší. Druhý má zelené oči a řasy, po kterých dívky jen tiše touží. Tmavé vlnité vlasy po lopatky má svázané v nízkém culíku.</p><p>Když si Jaskiera všimnou, debatu přeruší. V očích se jim mihne cosi, co Jaskier nedokáže identifikovat, ale jak se to objeví, tak to hned zmizí. Zrzavý mu podá ruku a usměje se od ucha k uchu. “Ty jsi ten poeta, co ho ségra zařídila, viď? Já jsem Valentýn, dneska se pokusím to tady zvučit.”</p><p>“Vypadali jste, že tu s tím máte trochu trable,” řekne Jaskier, “všechno v poho? Ne, že bych v tom byl expert, ale jeden dva mixáky jsem už viděl - ”</p><p>“Hele, my to tu s bratránkem nějak dáme do kupy,” uklidní ho Valentýn, “jen si to musíme zas ohmatat. Člověk na to pár měsíců nesahá a je jak ponocnej. Evžene, podej poetovi ten mikrák.”</p><p>Tmavovlasý Evžen vezme do ruky mikrofon, který kdosi odložil na jednu z velkých reprobeden, zapne ho a podá ho Jaskierovi. “Mluv.”</p><p>Jaskier nikdy moc neuměl improvizovat, proto řekne velice originální, “Raz dva, raz dva.” Zvuk to udělá docela tichý, ale relativně čistý. Není tam žádný nepříjemný feedback, který by takhle blízko reproduktorům čekal u méně kvalitních přístrojů.</p><p>Valentýn, skloněný nad mixákem, mu pokyne, aby pokračoval, a začne točit čudlíky a posouvat stupnice.</p><p>“Ještě? Ehm, takže, no - “ Jaskierovo oko sklouzne po místnosti k baru, kde Geralt stojí pohodlně opřený a sleduje Jaskiera s pobavením v očích a se sklenkou bílého vína v ruce. Jaskier náhle ví, co říkat dál. Jeho hlas z reproduktorů sílí, čistí se a usazuje se v adekvátní tónině, podle toho, jak Valentýn posouvá ukazatele na mixáku, když zatrylkuje: “Geralte, drahý, když už tam stojíš, budeš té lásky a objednáš mi skleničku červeného? Něco sladšího, jestli mají. Děkuji.” Zazubí se, a zrovna v tu chvíli mu Valentýn ukáže palec nahoru.</p><p>Hlavními dveřmi dovnitř vtrhne pětičlenná skupinka. Soudě dle jejich nákladu to musí být ta kapela, o které se Berenika zmiňovala. Vysoká slečna s krátkými černými vlasy na zádech nese pouzdro s harmonikou, její o hlavu nižší spoluhráčka s hlavou vyholenou dohola v náručí drží djembe. Dva kluci s nimi drží krok - jednomu kaštanové vlasy z obličeje drží čelenka a nese si velké pouzdro na violoncello, druhý je zrzek a přináší si kytaru. Poslední člen kapely, s dlouhými světlými vlasy, jde téměř malátně pár kroků za nimi. Velikýma, blankytně modrýma očima jako ve snách pozoruje svět kolem sebe. Nenese si žádný instrument - místo toho ale nese velkého mrtvého candáta.</p><p>“No konečně!” zavolá na ně Valentýn. “Ségra na tebe spolíhala, Ludvo, že je přivedeš včas - “</p><p>“Promiň, promiň,” odpoví mu zrzek s kytarou, “chtěli jsme se najíst v tý nový restauraci u náměstí, ale majitel ještě nezná Arpáda a nechtěl ho s Bohdanem pustit dovnitř, takže jsme mu museli situaci vysvětlit, víš?”</p><p>Valentýn s Evženem vážně, chápavě přitakají. “Tak to pak jo,” řekne Evžen. “To Berka pochopí.”</p><p>Jaskier nechápe, o co jde, a tak jim radši vyklidí místo, aby mohla skupina složit své nástroje a nechat se nazvučit, a zamíří za Geraltem. Na pultu už na něj čeká sklenka červeného. Zlehka strčí boky do Geraltových. “Ahoj, fešáku.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt pozorně sleduje, jak si skupina vybaluje nástroje.</p><p>Jaskier vezme svou sklenici, pohybem zápěstí v ní párkrát víno zamíchá, přivoní a ochutná. Ne, že by z toho přivonění něco poznal - rozhodně nemá tak vytříbený jazýček a nosánek, jak by si přál - jen rád vypadá, že ví, co dělá, i při chlastání. Víno je sladké a když ho pohladí po jazyku, konečně opiluje tu ostrou hranu nejistoty, která pramení z přítomnosti tolika nelidí. Geralt říkal, že všichni jsou vodníci, a z toho Jaskier vyvozoval, že <em> úplně všichni</em>. Rodina Vodičků, samozřejmě, ale i personál, od dámy s mopem až po odhadem šestnáctiletou dívku, která také pomáhala nosit na stoly občerstvení. Soudě dle toho, jak Geralt pozoruje kapelu, nejspíš i ti všichni jsou vodníci.</p><p>“Dneska ti to <em> moc </em> sluší,” zavrní Geraltovi do ucha. “Ne, že by se mi nelíbil tvůj středověký styl oblékání, to vůbec ne, ty haleny jsou zatraceně <em> sexy</em>, přijdu si pak, že šoupám <em> artefakt</em>, ale musím říct, že moderní šatník ti velmi lichotí.”</p><p>Geralt si lokne svého bílého. “Připomeň mi, že tě nikdy nemám pouštět do muzea samotného.”</p><p>“<em>Geralte </em> - “</p><p>“Ale taky si myslím, že dneska vypadáš dobře,” dodá zaklínač.</p><p>Jaskier cítí, že se začíná červenat. Rty mu roztáhne úsměv. “A co <em> přesně </em> na mě vypadá dobře, hm?” vyzvídá, protože je malý bastard a dráždit Geralta ho baví úplně stejně, jako Geralta baví dráždit jeho.</p><p>Geralt k němu konečně obrátí oči. Prohlédne si ho od hlavy k patě a zase zpátky, než se rozhodne. “Ačkoliv mě velice mrzí, že se jím zakrýváš - tak na tobě ten rolák vypadá…” Geralt se významně odmlčí. Jaskier nemusí hádat, co jeho ticho znamená, nemusel by, ani kdyby poslední tři měsíce nestrávil tím, že se snažil nazpaměť naučit každý Geraltův mikrovýraz, každé zabručení, každé ticho.</p><p>“Za pár hodin to uvidíš zase,” řekne Jaskier, tiše, aby ho náhodou nezaslechla barmanka, “všechno, cos na mě nechal. Ta postel vypadá moc pěkně, myslím, že by byla velká škoda ji nevyužít, co myslíš? Doufám, že nemáme sousedy, taky by na nás mohla přijít stížnost - “</p><p>“Však já zařídím, abys byl zticha,” zavrní Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier se zasměje do svého vína. “Ach, Geralte, zlatíčko.” Napije se, poválí lok na jazyku. “Já mluvil o tom, jak bude ta postel narážet do zdi.”</p><p> </p><p>Večer jde dobře.</p><p>Pan Vodička, napůl šedivý, napůl zrzavý, úctyhodný postarší muž v perfektně padnoucím obleku, pronese svou řeč, ve které rekapituluje dlouhou rodinnou historii Lázní Jitřenka, popíše změny, které tato rekonstrukce lázeňskému domu přinesla, a v závěru pronese přípitek na bohatou a rušnou sezonu. Jeho čtyři děti - Ludvík, Valentýn, Berenika a další zrzavá slečna, jejíž obličej je Jaskierovi zvláštním způsobem povědomý - a jeho žena - pozdní čtyřicítka či brzká padesátka, s temně fialovými barvenými vlasy v černých pouzdrových šatech - si s ním přiťuknou.</p><p>Poté promluví starosta - <em> “Taky vodník,” poznamená Geralt, </em> - o tom, jakou důležitost pro Třeboň lázeňství má, a jak dlouhou tu má historii, a jak si Třeboň vede v turistice.</p><p>Nastoupí kapela. Jejich zvuk je napůl tradiční a napůl moderní - taková elektrická dechovka, dalo by se říct. Hrají docela dobře, podle Jaskierova vkusu, když nevěnuje pozornost tomu světlovlasému týpkovi se zatraceně modrýma očima, který podivně tančí sem a tam a podmanivým hlasem prozpěvuje lidové i originální písně, mrtvou rybu stále v rukou. Pokud by Jaskier někoho z jejich pětice neměl chtít pustit do restaurace, byl by to zaručeně on a jeho ryba, ale kdo by sakra pojmenoval mrtvou rybu <em> Bohdan</em>? Na druhou stranu, Jaskier by se nedivil, kdyby ten podivín měl něco v krvi.</p><p>Pak přijde Jaskier poprvé na řadu. Dá svůj slam o životním prostředí, protože to Berenika vyhodnotila jako text, který v Chráněné krajinné oblasti Třeboňsko zapůsobí. A zapůsobí - všichni ctění hosté Jaskiera odmění potleskem, i ti, kteří na první pohled vypadají jako lidi, kteří by slamem opovrhovali.</p><p>Na provizorní pódium znova nastoupí kapela. Sál se rozezní moderním folklorem a Jaskier s Geraltem si dají další skleničku vína a polemizují nad tím, zda zde tolik vodníků žije kvůli rybníkům, nebo jestli sami Štěpánek Netolický a Jakub Krčín byli vodníci, kteří si jen chtěli život na Třeboňsku usnadnit vytvořením nových vodních ploch. Když Geralt chvíli rozvíjí teorii jedním, a pak zase druhým směrem - každý závěr podložen fakty či zkušeností, protože Geralt v těch letech už nějakou dobu chodil po světě - a Jaskier jeho myšlenkové pochody nabourává svými divokými, přikrášlenými konspiracemi, založenými na střípkách toho, co ví, čas uteče rychle, a tak Jaskier brzo odhopká znovu se ujmout mikrofonu.</p><p>Pro druhý výstup si od něj Berenika vyžádala jeden z jeho novějších slamů, jeden z toho mála z poslední doby, co nebyl o Geraltovi. Byla to balada o zrazené lásce - ale celá založená na tom, co mu Geralt vyprávěl o polednicích, když se vrátil z lovu jedné. Měl ten den po příchodu domů neobvykle melancholickou náladu, a jakmile začal povídat, Jaskier pochopil proč.</p><p>Polednice se rodí z horka, dusna, zármutku a bolesti. Polednice se rodí z dívek se zlomeným srdcem, co zemřou před svou svatbou.</p><p>Jaskier na tom postavil text, za který by se nemusela stydět kdejaká lidovka, a byla to jedna z mála věcí, u které Geralt neměl žádné námitky. Nejspíš proto, že se vůbec netýkala jeho. Geralt míval problém jen, když Jaskier misinterpretoval jeho činy.</p><p>Když domluví a střídá se s kapelou, přicupitá k němu Berenika.</p><p>“Byl jsi skvělej, díky moc,” usměje se a zlehka ho vezme za loket. “Skočíš se mnou do kanceláře? Potřebuju od tebe podepsat smlouvu, abych tě mohla vyplatit.”</p><p>Jaskier Geraltovi gesty naznačí, že se za chvilku vrátí, a že další sklenička vína by byla fajn, a nechá se prázdnými, zšeřelými chodbami vést hlouběji do budovy.</p><p>“Nezklamal si,” komentuje jeho výstup Berenika. “Bylo to stejně dobrý, jako ten výstup v Plzni. Nečekala jsem, že to na starší hosty tak zapůsobí, ale fakt si tý oslavě vlil do žil život.”</p><p>Jaskier nonšalantě pokrčí rameny. “Ta vaše neodechovka je náhodou taky skvělá. Tedy, ehm - “ trochu znejistí, “neumím si představit párty, kterou neoživí tancující týpek s mrtvou rybou.”</p><p>Berenika se zasměje. “To jsou jen Arpád s Bohdanem,” řekne. “Na ty jsou už tady všichni zvyklí.”</p><p>“Tvůj bratr říkal, že dneska v restauraci narazili na někoho, kdo nebyl,” podotkne Jaskier, protože mu to celé přijde poněkud bizardní. Ovšem, pokud je Arpád vodník, a celá zdejší honorace jsou vodníci, pak to možná dává <em> trošičku </em> smysl - že je to velké třeboňské veřejné tajemství. Že vodníci si navzájem tolerují své podivné výstřelky.</p><p>“Kdo není zvyklý, rychle si zvykne,” odvětí Berenika s úsměvem na tváři, ale v jejím hlase je jakási ostrá hrana. “Jsme tady,” oznámí, a prostrčí Jaskiera dveřmi se štítkem <em> Kancelář Lázně Jitřenka</em>.</p><p>Kancelář je prostorná. Je tu několik knihoven s šanony popsanými datumy a zkratkami - nejspíše nejrůznější smlouvy, faktury a další účetnictví. Před velkým oknem s výhledem na rybník Svět stojí masivní pracovní stůl s kancelářskými nezbytnostmi, o trochu blíže ke vstupním dveřím stojí stůl o něco menší a o poznání zaneřáděnější.</p><p>Místnost také není liduprázdná.</p><p>V židli za menším stolem sedí poslední ze čtveřice sourozenců Vodičků - zrzavá slečna s vlasy v culíku a ve stejném kostýmku jako Berenika. Rty má sevřené v úzké lince, jako by byla nervózní, a v ruce má téměř prázdnou sklenici bílého vína. Vypadá, že už má trochu upito. Jaskierovi je stále čímsi povědomá.</p><p>Slečna k nim poplašeně vzhlédne. Zastrčí si za ucho zrzavou loknu, která se vymanila z jejího culíku, a v ten okamžik Jaskier pochopí, odkud ji zná.</p><p>On se s ní <em> vyspal</em>.</p><p>No, ani ne tak vyspal, jako si s ní jednou rychle užil a pak už se spolu nikdy nebavili. Bylo to někdy v prváku, na úplném začátku jara, když venku bylo ještě chladno, a Jaskier začal flirtovat s roztomilou zrzavou plavčicí, kterou každou středu odpoledne potkával v univerzitním bazénu. Kroužili kolem sebe asi měsíc a půl, než mu jednou s tajemným úsměvem ukázala klíče od budovy a řekla mu, aby se po zavíračce zdržel. Jaskier nebyl člověk, který by takovou nabídku odmítl. V liduprázdném bazénu si dali několik délek - závodili - a když ji nakonec Jaskier dohnal - nebo se nechala chytit? přece jen, je to vodnice - políbila ho. Řekla mu, že její první, a když Jaskier navrhl, že by se mohli přesunout k ní nebo k němu, jen zavrtěla hlavou, zachichotala se a řekla, že aspoň bude její poprvé opravdu <em>speciální</em>, a tak, i když tušil, že je to asi krajně nehygienické, si ji Jaskier vzal přímo ve vodě. Dal si obzvláště záležet na tom, aby se udělala - dvakrát - když to bylo její poprvé. Další středu už ji v bazénu neviděl, a další semestr už plavat nechodil.</p><p>Chvíli mu trvá, než si vybaví její jméno, ale vzpomene si. “Ahoj, Andreo,” nabídne jí úsměv.</p><p>Andrea v odpověď pozvedne skleničku. “Ahoj,” špitne.</p><p>“Ach, vy se znáte?” ozve se Berenika zpoza velkého stolu, v jehož zásuvkách cosi hledá.</p><p>"Z Prahy, ze školy," řekne Jaskier, a snaží se, aby jeho hlas byl co nejvíce neutrální - aby v něm nebyla ani stopa po tom, že tuhle holku nejspíš odpanil. Neví, jak by na to reagovala její starší sestra. "Dlouho jsem tě tam neviděl."</p><p>"Sestřička měla drobný problém a musela změnit školu," odpoví místo ní Berenika. "Ale když jste se tu tak krásně sešli - " z jedné ze zásuvek vytáhne na první pohled velmi luxusní, a tedy i velmi drahou lahev skotské.</p><p>"To opravdu není třeba," řekne Jaskier.</p><p>"Houbelec," opáčí Berenika a začne nalévat tři skleničky. "Papá se zlobit nebude." Strčí mu sklenici do ruky, a Andree taky jednu, přiťuknou si. "Až do dna," vyzve, a Jaskierovi tím zkazí plány tuhle nádher cucat po zbytek večera a vychutnávat si každičký lok. Na přání hostitelky to do sebe ale kopne.</p><p>“Pojď mi to sem podškrábnout,” řekne Berenika, a něžně ho postrčí ke stolu. Do ruky mu vrazí propisku, a Jaskier se elegantně podepíše tam, kde mu ukazuje prstem.</p><p>Čeká, že teď mu z nějakého obrovského schovaného trezoru vydá jeho skromný honorář, ale Bereničin úsměv se jen prohloubí. V očích se jí cosi mihne, to samé, co jejímu bratrovi a bratranci, když ho poprvé spatřili, a Jaskier si všimne, že to <em> cosi </em> vypadá velice <em> nepřátelsky</em>.</p><p>“Pojď se mnou,” řekne, a vyrazí z kanceláře, a Jaskierovy nohy ji poslechnou.</p><p>“Co - “ vypískne Jaskier.</p><p>“Buď zticha,” přikáže mu Berenika hbitě, a Jaskier zaklapne pusu, i když by daleko raději křičel. Následuje Bereniku dál chodbou, Andrea jde kousek za nimi. “Je mi jasné, že ti ten tvůj <em> vědmák </em> řekl, že jsem vodnice,” řekne tiše. Její a Andreiny podpatky zlověstně klapou po podlaze. “Ale rozhodně nedokázal vyčmuchat, že moje prababička z matčiny strany byla siréna. Proto mě tvoje tělo poslouchá. Neodolá hlasu sirény.”</p><p>A Jaskier se snaží, snaží se neklást jednu nohu před druhou, ale nejde to. Nedokáže se zastavit, nedokáže se vychýlit z kurzu. Nedokáže zakřičet Geraltovo jméno, nevydá ze sebe ani jedinou ubohou hlásku. Snaží se očima smlouvat s Andreou - <em> snad k němu chová nějaké vřelé city? pravda, strávili spolu jediné odpoledne, ale bylo to velmi příjemné odpoledne, nebo ne? </em> - ale ta jde s hlavou skloněnou a pečlivě sleduje špičky svých lodiček.</p><p>Než se nadějí, stojí ve velké hale s bazénem, kde už na ně čekají Valentýn a Ludvík. Smrdí to tu chlorem. Při pohledu na vodu si Jaskier vzpomene na všechny povídačky o hastrmanech a hrníčcích. Sevře ho ledový strach. Utopí ho, vezmou mu dušičku, a Jaskier ani neví proč. Nikdy jim přece nic neudělal - </p><p>“Postav se k okraji bazénu,” řekne Berenika. “A stůj.” Jaskier poslechne. Z vody se na něj dravě zubí Bereničini bratři, a kdyby Jaskier nebyl k smrti vyděšený, snad by dokázal ocenit jejich vypracovaná těla a roztomile pihatou kůži. Takhle vidí jen jejich zubaté úsměvy a silné paže, které ho určitě udrží pod vodou, pokud si to zamanou.</p><p>Koutkem oka Jaskier vidí, že se Berenika s Andreou svlékají. Sundají pouzdrové sukně a sáčka, rozepnou košile, a odhalí, že pod oblečením celou dobu měly dvojdílné plavky. <em> Bože</em>, ty Andreiny ještě poznává, pamatuje si, jak je stahoval z jejích ladných nohou, jak poslepu rozepínal zapínání na jejích zádech, jak oba kusy ve spěchu nechal kamsi odplavat - </p><p>“Sundej si boty,” přikáže Berenika. “Nenechám tě ten bazén zašpinit.”</p><p>Jaskier si vyzuje boty. Andrea vleze do vody za svými bratry. Berenika se k Jaskierovi přiblíží zezadu.</p><p>“Pamatuješ si Andrejku, viď? Pamatuješ si všechno?” zašeptá. Z jejího hlasu jde Jaskierovi mráz po zádech, a ne tím zábavným způsobem. “Kývni, jestli ano.”</p><p>Jaskier kývne.</p><p>“Řekni, co jste spolu dělali. Přiznej se.”</p><p>“Spali jsme spolu,” řeknou Jaskierova ústa, aniž by chtěl. Je to skoro jako ten démon, až na to, že tentokrát je stoprocentně přítomen ve svém těle, když se s ním děje něco, co by nechtěl, a to je snad ještě horší. Cítí, jak ho jakási síla tahá za čelist a žene mu vzduch hlasivkami, aby mluvil, a on je proti tomu naprosto bezmocný. Andrea k němu nezvedne oči, ale Jaskier vidí, jak rudne.</p><p>“Znesvětil jsi jí, tos udělal,” zavrčí Berenika. “Okradl jsi ji o její čistotu. Víš, jaká je to hanba, že byla se <em> suchým</em>? S někým, jako jsi ty?”</p><p>Jaskier osobně si dokáže představit daleko horší lidi, se kterými se spustit, a o mnoho horší lidi, se kterými přijít o panenství, ale nemůže to říct. Přece se o ní hezky postaral! Vsadil by se, že většina vodnických pak by jí neudělala tak dobře, jako on. Jaskier má velice šikovné prsty a ještě šikovnější pusu. Za celou dobu, co se spolu milovali, si ani jednou nestěžovala, ba přímo naopak - její steny se liduprázdnou plovárnou rozléhaly jako ta nejsladší píseň.</p><p>“A pak přijela na víkend domů a zjistila, že má <em> zpoždění</em>.”</p><p>Jaskierovi zatrne. Krev se mu v žilách změní v led.</p><p>“Pamatuju si to jako včera,” prohlásí Berenika, “v slzách mi vtrhla do pokoje a všechno mi řekla.”</p><p>S Andreou se na kondom dost dobře vykašlal. V batohu jich vždycky nosí víc než dost, ale batoh byl v tu osudnou chvíli zamčený ve skříňce v šatnách a Jaskier nechtěl přerušovat činnost. Ale Andrea řekla, že je to její poprvé, a Jaskier dlouho bez ochrany nikoho nešoupal, tak usoudil, že nemocí se bát nemusí. Když Andrea nijak proti absenci gumy neprotestovala, předpokládal, že bere antikoncepci, a tím jeho myšlenkové pochody týkající se ochrany končily, protože před sebou měl vřelé, krásné tělo -</p><p>Což byla asi největší chyba jeho života.</p><p>“Byla absolutně vyděšená. Jestli ti to ještě nedošlo, jméno <em> Vodička </em> u vodníků něco znamená,” vypráví Berenika dál. “Neumíš si ani představit, jaký <em> skandál </em> by to byl, kdyby byla mladá Vodičková těhotná s nuzným <em> sucháčem</em>. I o potratu by se všichni hned dozvěděli, protože pro nás jsou pravdivé informace důležitější než nějaký pitomý lékařský tajemství.”</p><p>Ale Jaskier - Jaskier je přece kurva moc mladej na to, aby někoho přivedl do jináče - doprdele, <em> doprdele </em> - plíce se mu svírají, nadechuje se jen stěží.</p><p>“Naštěstí jsme zjistily, že to byl jen planý poplach,” řekne Berenika. “Přišlo, co přijít mělo, a všichni jsme si oddechli - ale na ten strach nikdy nezapomeneme. Viďte, kluci?”</p><p>“Ne,” přisvědčí Ludvík, čelist zaťatou.</p><p>“Nikdy,” zavrtí Valentýn hlavou.</p><p>Andrea stále nezúčastněně hledí do vody pod sebou.</p><p>Berenika se přitiskne k jeho zádům. Kdykoliv jindy by mu její blízká přítomnost byla přinejmenším příjemná, ale Jaskier je bez sebe strachy. “Teď Andrejčin strach důvěrně poznáš.” Odtáhne se a prudce ho strčí do zad. “Jen plav, sucháči!” slyší Jaskier její smích, než dopadne obličejem napřed do vody.</p><p>Voda ho udeří do tváří i do hrudi. Štípe ho v očích a v nose. Oblečení na něm těžkne, jak nasakuje vodou. Zoufale se vyplácá na hladinu. Sotva se nadechne ho ale dvoje silné paže strčí zpátky pod vodu.</p><p>Jaskier se pokusí vydržet se svým nádechem co nejdéle, ale panika mu rozezněla srdce daleko rychleji, a má nutkání hyperventilovat, a k tomu se snaží se znova probojovat nahoru, i když proti Bereničiným bratrům asi nemá šanci. A zrovna, když ho plíce začnou pálit, a reflex ho nutí se nadechnou, ho pustí, a Jaskier se vynoří.</p><p>Pro ty dva doušky kyslíku, které si v ten okamžik ukradne, by plakal. Skládal by pro ně slamy. Nechal by si pro ně uříznout ruku, vyříznout jazyk.</p><p>Jenže pak ho cosi stáhne za nohu zas pod vodu. Berenika. Jaskier se pokusí kopat, ale drží ho v ocelovém sevření. Je silnější, než pod sáčkem vypadala. K tomu mu na ramena zeshora zatlačí další ruce - nejspíš jeden z bratrů - aby se mu náhodou nepodařilo vyplavat. A i když je to bitva předem prohraná, Jaskier kolem sebe strká a škrábe a kope a snaží se oběma sevřením vysmeknout, protože je to boj nebo smrt. A Jaskier nehodlá jen čekat na svůj osud - aspoň pro ten <em> pocit </em> se bude vzpouzet, jen aby si nepřišel odevzdaně.</p><p>Ale <em> kurva</em>, on tu umře. Jinak to skončit nemůže. Utopí ho čtyři velmi atraktivní vodničtí sourozenci proto, že ošoupal špatnýho člověka. Utopí ho jako psa. A pokud je Jaskier příliš mladý na to, aby někoho zbouchl, pak je zaručeně příliš mladý na to, aby umřel, ale on <em> umře</em>. Jaskier Lettenhove, narozen Julián Alfréd Pankrác Lettenhove, dnes večer umře. Umře, aniž by se rozloučil s rodinou. Umře, aniž by vyhrál mistrovství republiky ve slamu. Umře, aniž by Impale a Břeňkovi a Mývalovi a Vencovi poděkoval za to, že byli ta nejlepší slamová parta, jakou by si mohl přát. Umře, aniž by Geralta představil rodičům. Umře, aniž by se s Geraltem spustil na <em> tolika </em> místech a na <em> tolik </em> způsobů. Umře, aniž by třeba Geraltovi kdy mohl říct <em> “miluji tě”</em>, kdyby na to přišlo.</p><p>Pustí ho se nadechnout. Jaskierovy záběry jsou malátné, jeho končetiny jsou těžké. Srdce mu bije jako o závod, ale je unavený. Plíce ho bolí, i když - nebo snad právě protože - je překotně, spěšně plní vzduchem.</p><p>“Prosím,” zamumlá, když se mu ruka obmotá kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k cizí pevné hrudi. Druhou ho ten někdo rychle vezme pod krkem - asi Ludvík, ale kdo to sakra má poznat, Jaskierovy oči štípou a vidí rozmazaně - a i když je to jen pohrůžka, Jaskier stejně začne lapat po dechu, protože předcházejících pár minut ho naučilo prioritám. “<em>Prosím</em>, přece - “ chce smlouvat, ale jeho hlas je slabý a nakřáplý a jeho mozek funguje jen z půlky. Krev mu tepe ve spáncích. Slyší svůj tep, nebo ho možná cítí.</p><p>Něžná ruka ho pohladí po tváři, vezme ho za bradu a navede ho, aby zvedl pohled. Když chvíli ostří, pozná, že se do tváře dívá Berenice. Usmívá se od ucha k uchu. Pustí ho a uvolní místo Andree, která stále vypadá jako, že jako jediná s tímhle nechce mít nic společného.</p><p>“Je tvůj, sestřičko,” vyzve ji Berenika. “Utop ho. Nauč ho strachu. Ukaž mu, jak ses cítila, ukaž mu, jakou bolest ti způsobil, když myslel jen na sebe,” zasyčí. “Ukaž mu.”</p><p>Andrea se na něj konečně podívá. Jaskier v jejích očích vidí strach a v první chvíli si myslí, že je to jen jeho odraz, ale pak si uvědomí, že je její vlastní. Andrea se ho bojí zabít stejnou měrou, jako se on bojí umřít.</p><p>V tuhle chvíli Jaskier nic nedá za jeden další zoufalý pokus.</p><p>“Andri - “ zachraptí, “<em> prosím </em> - nedělej to. Je mi moc líto, co se stalo, <em> omlouvám se </em> - ale <em> nevěděl </em> jsem - a tys mi <em> neřekla </em> - copak to nebylo <em> fajn </em>?” Roztřeseně se nadechne. Možná pláče, ale tváře už má mokré, takže to nedokáže poznat. “Odpustíš mi? Prosím?”</p><p>Ticho. Nad bazénem se rozhostí hrobové ticho, a kdyby Jaskier stále nehladověl po každém mililitru vzduchu, tajil by se mu dech.</p><p>Andrea zavrtí hlavou. “Já to nedokážu,” přizná Berenice tenkým hláskem. “Já ti říkala, že je to blbej nápad - omluvil se, tak už ho můžeme nechat bejt, ne?”</p><p>“Netáhla jsem ho sem z Prahy, aby sis to naposlední chvíli rozmyslela,” štěkne Berenika. “Nic na tom není, ty strašpytle, jen uděláš <em> šup-hlavičku-pod-vodičku </em> - “</p><p>“Já si to nerozmyslela na poslední chvíli, brání se Andrea. “Celou dobu jsem ti říkala, že je to pitomej nápad - “</p><p>“A kdo mi brečel do klína, že je k smrti vyděšená? A kdo si stěžoval, že chlapi nikdy nic takovýho nezažijou? Kdo?”</p><p>“Byla jsem mimo!” křikne Andrea. “Byla jsem strachy bez sebe a mluvila jsem hlouposti a proklínala všechno a všechny, ale nemyslela jsem to vážně, ne doopravdy, rozhodně jsem nechtěla <em> tohle </em> - “</p><p>Jaskier je taky docela mimo. Co se to před ním děje? Plánují ho vůbec zabít, nebo - ?</p><p>“Sucháči nesmí mít dojem, že jim všechno projde,” odsekne Berenika. “Po-top-ho,” vyslabikuje chladným hlasem.</p><p>“To seš celá ty!” zvolá Andrea frustrovaně. “Samý sucháči tohle, sucháči tamto. My versus oni. Jde ti vůbec o <em> mě</em>, nebo je to jen další způsob, jak lidstvu oplácet staletí starý křivdy? Chceš mi pomoct cítit se líp, nebo je to jen způsob, jak se ujistit ve svý agendě?”</p><p>“Andrejko,” špitne Berenika. Natáhne k sestře ruku, ale Andrea před ní cukne.</p><p>“Jestli mojí zkušenost potřebuješ jako důvod, proč tyranizovat nevinnýho suchýho, pak si posluž,” odtuší Andrea tvrdě. “Ale pokud ti na mně záleží, tak musíš pochopit, že tohle jsem nikdy nechtěla.”</p><p>Začne se sápat z bazénu - a náhle ji silná paž chytí za předloktí a elegantně ji vytáhne z vody.</p><p><em> Geralt</em>.</p><p>Jaskier cítí, jak se mu zklidní tep. Geralt znamená bezpečí, zvlášť, když Andreu bez problémů otočí a sevře ji stejně, jakým způsobem je svírán Jaskier - až na to, že ji pod bradu místo svého masivního lokte tiskne malou stříbrnou dýku.</p><p>“Takhle vy se v Třeboni chováte k ctěným hostům?” zeptá se Geralt.</p><p>“Je to nedorozumění,” vyhrkne Berenika.</p><p>“Hmm,” řekne Geralt. “Máš třicet vteřin na to, abys mi to vysvětlila, nebo budu muset tvojí sestřičce udělat něco moc ošklivého. <em> Nesnáším</em>, když mi někdo sahá na <em> moje </em> věci.”</p><p>“Jen jsme ho chtěli vystrašit, přísahám,” dušuje se Berenika. “Jen bysme ho trochu přitopili, jen maličko, aby se vyděsil, ale nikdy bysme mu <em> doopravdy </em> neublížili - máme na to čuch, poznáme, kdy už člověk mele z posledního - prosím, neubližujte jí - nic z toho dělat nechtěla.“</p><p>“A proč děsíte <em> mýho </em> barda?”</p><p>“Ojel jsem jí sestru,” vysvětlí Jaskier rychle. Geralt protočí očima. “Vodníci jsou prej ujetý, co se týče panenství a sexu s lidma.”</p><p>V tu chvíli na plovárnu dorazí i sám pan Vodička.</p><p>“Co se to tady sakra děje, amuři nevycválaní?” okřikne své děti, a Jaskier poprvé za celý večer vidí aspoň záblesk submisivity v Bereničině výrazu. Oba bratři stáhnou metaforický ocas mezi nohy. “Proč proboha - dobře, budu dělat, že nevidím, že ten člověk má v bazénu <em> sako a košili </em> - ale co se tu - vy <em> topíte</em>?” To slovo skoro vyplivne. “Vy slizký úhoři - moje <em> vlastní </em> děti <em> topí</em>, v <em> mým </em> bazénu - “</p><p>“Netopíme, papá,” pípne Berenika.</p><p>“A ty, vědmáku,” osopí se na Geralta, “velkoryse jsme tě tady přivítali mezi sebou, ani jsme necekli, a ty mi chceš podříznout dceru?”</p><p>“Vaše děti mi topily přítele,” zavrčí Geralt.</p><p><em> Přítele</em>. Jaskierovo srdíčko vynechá jeden úder. <em> Přítele! </em></p><p>Pan Vodička jednou rázně přikývne. “Ludvo, pusť milého pana Marigolda,” přikáže.</p><p>Ludvík poslechne a Jaskier se z posledních sil rozplave ke schůdkům, dřív, než si to někdo stačí rozmyslet. Údy má stále těžké, ale volání pevné země je silnější.</p><p>Geralt nemusí být nijak popobízen, aby dodržel svou část nevyslovené dohody. Jakmile je Jaskier volný, sevření kolem Andrey uvolní. Pomůže jí najít rovnováhu, dýku si schová zpátky do boty a pak Jaskierovi pomůže vylézt na břeh.</p><p>“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptá se Geralt tiše promočeného Jaskiera.</p><p>“Jsem živej,” řekne Jaskier, a některé části jeho těla i mozku tomu zatím ještě úplně nevěří.</p><p>Geralt nejspíš ví, co Jaskier potřebuje, lépe, než to ví Jaskier, protože si ho vzápětí přitáhne do objetí, i když je všechno Jaskierovo oblečení nasáklé vodou.</p><p> </p><p>“Tys fakt vůbec neměl žádnou kontrolu nad tím, kam jsi strkal ptáka,” povzdychne si Geralt, podrážděný a pobavený najednou.</p><p>“A jak jsem měl asi vědět, že je to vodnice?” zeptá se Jaskier z koupelny, kde nahý - a stále ještě trochu mokrý - do sprchového kouta ždímá své promočené oblečení. “Jsem jen obyčejnej smrtelník, nemám žádnej ten tvůj superčuch nebo supersluch nebo jak ty to poznáš - navíc jsem toho o její rodině moc nemohl zjistit. Prostě, rozdali jsme si to jen jednou, po zavíračce v univerzitním bazénu, kde dělala plavčici, a když říkám v bazénu, myslím <em> v bazénu</em>, a, <em> ah</em>, už to chápu.”</p><p>Geralt se mu vysměje, ale Jaskier musí uznat, že to bylo fakt vtipný.</p><p> </p><p>Tu noc se Jaskier nechá od Geralta ohnout o všechny relativně horizontální a opřít o téměř všechny vertikální povrchy v jejich pokoji. Částečně Berenice a její šílený vodnický rodině natruc, částečně protože Jaskier potřebuje oslavit své přežití, a při sexu s Geraltem se cítí <em> nadměrně naživu</em>. A Geralt mu samozřejmě v téhle náladě rád vyhoví.</p><p>Z hlavního sálu k nim až do pozdních hodin tlumeně doznívá vodnická neodechovka. K jejich poslednímu číslu - kdy už se Jaskierovi, ač je plný adrenalinu, začínají téměř klížit oči - jim hrají <em> Okolo Třeboně</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>